Hello Sweetie
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Steve reads the files about his old comrades. All dead. But once he reaches Peggy's file, something restrains him from reading it. That's when Peggy suddenly walks in the room. Is this his imagination? Or real life? (Post-Avengers, One-Shot)


**I watched the Doctor Who season finale last night. And I cried. So after thinking for a bit, I could have sworn that I cried too much. THE FEELS WE'RE EVERYWHERE! After too much thinking, I thought of this one-shot about half past midnight and cried to it. I needed to do something. I decided to write and post it. So here it is. This is my very first one-shot..so be nice.**

***All rights go to Marvel's The Avengers and BBC's Doctor Who. Both great productions that I kind of mixed up here.***

_**Plot: Steve reads the files about his old comrades. Dead. But once he reaches Peggy's file, something restrains him from reading it. That's when Peggy suddenly walks in the room. Is this his imagination? Or real life**__**? (Post-Avengers, One-Shot)**_

* * *

70 years in the ice. After he crashed that plane, he could have sworn that he was going to die in honor of America. Leaving all that he loved, everyone he knew, and even one special date behind. The first girl he could talk to, kiss, and even plan a date.

_"8:00 on the dot. Don't you dare be late."_

Well, he couldn't face the fact. He was 7 decades too late for that one night. One night where he would twirl her until she got dizzy; that is, if he ever learned to dance. She would have taught him the right way of dancing without stepping on her feet. Now, it couldn't be happening. What SHIELD told him, everything. It was true. With everything gone, Steve didn't know how to continue with his life if nobody he knew was there with him.

SHIELD knew of Steve's feelings at the moment. Sad, confused and even lost. He was in a different part of time he thought he had no business being in. That's why SHIELD provided him with files containing the information of his comrades. As he flipped through them, they all said the same word on the top. Dead. But one file shocked him most. Margaret "Peggy" Carter. The woman who he made a promise to.

As a solider, he had fought a war with no fear. So why was he afraid just to look at a few pieces of paper. His stomach was turning, but something inside him was not making him look. Whispers were running through his head. The voice was so familiar yet he couldn't distinguish it.

"Steve...Steve...Can you hear me?" The voice said. It kept on calling his name.

Whatever. He got up off his couch and walked over to the kitchen to see what food SHIELD has provided him with. He looked in the fridge and saw a bottle of possibly imported wine. Drinking wasn't the solution to everything, but he could always drown his sadness like he did when Bucky died. It's not like he could get drunk so, what the hell.

When Steve popped open the wine bottle, he opened the cupboard to grab a glass.

A figure walked in the room and almost cried at what she saw. "Steve. Listen to me. At least hear me." She walked right behind him.

He began to pour that wine into the glass. He started to take a sip.

"There has to be another way. Read a book, watch the TV, but don't drink! You'll get addicted and die earlier than you're supposed to! Just because you can't get drunk doesn't mean you can result to this! Do something sensible!" She was about to slap him until Steve turned around in an instinct and stopped her hand dropping his glass. She looked shocked unlike Steve.

Steve just gave the woman a straight face as she kind of gave off a scared look. It was Peggy Carter. Same brown curls, eyes, pale skin and bright red lips. Was this real life for Steve? Or was his imagination taking advantage of him? It was definitely the woman he remembered from the 40's. Her British voice was the one whispering to him. Peggy was wearing a black dress that went up to her knees with matching heels.

"How are you doing this?" Peggy asked referring to Steve's firm grip on her wrist. "I'm not really here."

"You're always here to me." Steve replied as he let go of her hand. "I always listen. And I can always see you."

"Then how come you never answered me when I called?"

"Because I thought it would hurt too much."

"It would have been the good kind of pain for me."

"No." Steve responded. "I meant that it would have hurt me. Not in the good way. And it does."

Peggy didn't know how to respond. So she just stared into his blue eyes with her brown ones hoping to get a message. Steve placed her head in her hands and kissed her. Her brown curls were being ruffled in his hands as her hands were on his broad shoulders. Steve knew that this was meant to have been done a while ago. She felt real as if she really was in the room. Now it felt as if his imagination wasn't playing with him.

When they separated, Peggy's sad face turned into a smile. Steve rubbed her cheeks and embraced the moment. He might not get a chance to do this again.

"There's a chance to live Peggy." Steve told her still having her in his arms. The distance between their faces was so slim that a sheet of paper couldn't fill that void. "But there is also a time to sleep. You're an echo, Peggy. One at the back of my head. I will never forget you Peggy. I know it's my fault that this is happening right now."

"It wasn't your fault. You had to either save your own life, or a whole nations life. Never think that this was your fault. You're a hero to many civilians. You're the reason why people are still living today. The reason you were buried out of the ice is so your legacy could reign on. The living legend of my dreams is right in front of me. Only you need to realize that for yourself."

Steve looked at her compassionately. "I don't get it Peggy. I didn't look to see if you're dead or alive. But it doesn't make sense. You should have faded away by now."

"It's hard to leave, when you haven't said good-bye." They both remembered that neither of them didn't say goodbye. The cold water got to Steve first as tears got to Peggy.

"Then tell me how." Steve said. Peggy looked confused there for a moment. "How do I say it? The reason I didn't say goodbye before was because I didn't want to."

"There's only one way I would ever accept it. If you ever loved in the first place, say good-bye like you'll be seeing me soon."

"But what if I don't?"

"I will always be here." She pointed to his forehead. "Even at the very back of your mind. No matter who you meet Steve, no matter what happens, you will always remember me. But I'm running out of time. You have to say goodbye now."

Steve took a deep breath and looked at the ground. He couldn't do this, but he knew it would be coming eventually. Her clock was ticking fast.

"Ok then..." He muttered. "I'll be seeing you soon, Agent Peggy Carter."

"Until we meet again, "Captain Steve Rogers." Peggy shot him a military salute. Steve did the same in return. It melted both of their hearts. Both contained memories from decades back.

"Don't wait up." Steve was suddenly curious on one thing he needed to know before she was gone. "Will I ever meet someone like you?"

Peggy chuckled and smiled at him. "Spoilers...Steve." Her eyes started tearing up along with Steve's as she held her hand out. Before he could grab a hold of it, it started to fade away. "Goodbye Sweetie..."

When she disappeared, Steve stood there for a bit before he left the kitchen and noticed Peggy's file sitting on the table. He walked over to it and picked it up. About 10 minutes before, he was holding the woman in his arms, now he was holding the answer to his other question, was she dead or alive? Steve was hesitant. But decided not to. Holding her in his arms, kissing her felt so real to him. He didn't want to know if she was dead or alive. As long as she will always be remembered was good enough for him.

* * *

The next day, Steve walked through the doors of SHIELD Headquarters greeted by several of the agents. Director Fury approached him with his usual serious expression on his face.

"Captain Rogers." He started as they shook hands. "What brings you here today?"

"I just wanted to give all these back to you." Steve replied as he passed Nick the files. Nick took them in his hands and looked confused for once.

"Did you find everything you needed to?"

"Actually, I read a few and decided to not to anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, they all thought I died back then and I realized that if they don't that I'm still breathing today, I don't want to know if they still are."

"Don't you want to reconnect with them?"

"I'm in a new era for myself. I should possibly meet new people."

"If you think of it like that, there's someone who wants to meet you."

Steve looked curious. "Director, who would want to meet me? I don't know anybody yet."

Nick led him down a hallway and they stopped in front of a door. "It's not some total stranger to me. She's a loyal SHIELD agent who, let's admit, is very pretty. But her looks to you will ring a couple of bells in the back of your mind." Steve just stared at him not 100% sure of what to say. "Her name might also ring a bell back there."

Nick opened the door and Steve saw an office chair across the room. It spun around and they both laid eyes (or in Nick's case, eye) on a lady with straight brown hair just below the shoulder. Her face almost made Steve faint. She had the same brown eyes and pale skin as Peggy. It did more than ring a couple of bells in the back of his mind.

_"Will I ever meet someone like you?"_

_"Spoilers..."_

This was what she was implying. But looks don't mean anything. Just because she looks like her, doesn't mean that it was exactly _like_ her.

"What's her name?" Steve muttered to Nick as the lady smiled at him.

Nick walked over to her and placed two hands on the top of her chair. "This Captain Rogers, is SHIELD agent, Margaret Carter III. Or better known as Peggy." Steve was now more shocked. How specific was Peggy last night? But Steve couldn't believe it. She was nothing like the Peggy she saw last night. The hair color, face and name meant nothing at this point. One aspect was missing. One that stood out the most besides her lovely face. The accent. "Is there a problem Captain?"

"It's nothing Director. I just, I think I've gone crazy. It's the stress of knowing that I've been frozen for 70 years in the ice and knowing that I lost the ones I loved. It's getting to me." Nick and Peggy both had concerned looks. "Last night, I saw the Peggy I knew 70 years ago. It felt so real. She even told me some things that would happen today and so far, it's been right."

"Like what?" Nick asked curious about this. He was thinking it could be some kind of psychological problem.

"She told me that I would meet someone like her. And it's scary that this Peggy seems exactly like the Peggy I knew about 70 years ago."

"So you saw _a_ Peggy last night?" Steve nodded his head. "You remember exactly what she said?"

"Every word." Steve confirmed. The look on his face said he wasn't leaving the room until this was solved.

"Ok then. Agent Carter, just say something that might lighten up Captain Rogers and that he's not losing his mind."

Peggy nodded her head, got up from her chair and made her way over to Steve. She looked into his blue eyes and Steve noticed that it was like looking into Peggy's eyes last night and that she was the same height. Steve and Nick were both anticipating on what she would say.

She smiled at him and said with her surprisingly British accent. Those two words brought the biggest smile to Steve's face since he was found in the ice.

"Hello Sweetie."

* * *

**You liked that? I thought it was a cute little one-shot/fluff between Steve/Peggy. When you're like me, once something horrible happens to one of your OTP's (in this case, River/Doctor on last nights episode), your brain explodes and decides to mix up two fandoms. Like my other story in progress, The Two Assassins In The SHIELD Games. **

**Thanks to all those who read this and favorite this. Thanks to all those in advance for reviewing. This is my first one-shot and I somewhat have hope it'll do good. Please tell me if you think I should continue doing one-shots like this. Cause this one came out of the blue.**

**~MysteryGal5**


End file.
